


Namesake

by Horndog333



Series: Bomb Threat [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode s03 e6 related, Fear, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horndog333/pseuds/Horndog333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As in the episode, Danny is trapped standing still so that he doesn't detonate the bomb.  Steve asks him to continue his story about an old case in Jersey.  Danny reveals more to Steve about his bond with his former partner, Grace, and goes on to reveal the reasons why his daughter, Gracie, is her namesake. In the telling of the story, we get a better idea of his mood and views on the world as it affects Gracie post 9/11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namesake

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Simplyn2Deep for betaing this. This story was originally a one shot that took on a mind of its own and clearly turned into two separate stories. This is the first part dealing with the threat of the bomb and Danny's story about his partner, Grace. I didn't know her last name and couldn't remember the character names of T.I. and Terrence Howard. 
> 
> Just to clarify... Whenever Danny tells his story, it is in italics and takes place in the past. When the font is normal, it represents what is going on in the present.
> 
> It was a perfect McDanno episode to launch off of. The second story dealing with what I thought happened post bomb will be juicier I promise.

 

The ride home was all too quiet as Steve drove home alone in the Silverado without Danny beside him chattering or ranting with his arms flailing and punctuating his conversation.  Danny’s presence was vibrant, lively, loud and all consuming.  The silence gave way to Steve’s memories of watching Danny standing still to prevent the bomb from detonating, of his deep blue eyes filled with terror and anxiety. Steve encouraged him to continue his story.  He only meant to distract Danny from the current situation he was in by telling him about what happened.  What Steve didn’t realize was how this story went on to reveal the real reason behind Danny’s cynicism, anger and negative view of the world.  At the root of Danny’s ranting was a profound story that would influence the rest of his life.

 

Danny continued his story as his eyes glazed over, drifting back into the past. **_“It happened over eleven years ago when I was a fresh new detective at NJPD. My partner was a sharp streetwise detective named Grace Adams. You think I’m good. Grace’s investigative skills and attention to procedure were amazing. You’d think she was a seasoned veteran not a rookie detective. We had a lot of common – Grace and me. We were the same age and had the same amount of years on the force. She and I hit it off right away unlike you and me,”_** Danny smirked at Steve before continuing. **_“We bonded over our mutually dry, snarky sense of humor.  Even Rachel, who was usually such a hard sell with my ‘girl friends,’ liked her.”_** Danny raised his eyebrows as he looked at Steve with an incredulous look in his eyes before continuing. “ ** _She even went as far as to have Grace and her fiancé, Jake, over for dinner several times.  Rachel thought she was absolutely ‘lovely and humorous.’”_** Danny looked reminiscent with a sad smile before he continued.

 

**_Based on reliable tip from one of our CI’s, Grace and I were called out on a drug smuggling case in New York City.  The perps were hiding out in an abandoned slaughterhouse in an isolated section of the City. Otis Johnson was the kingpin of the operation and his brother, Tyrese, an ex-con was his enforcer. Through a mole in NYPD, they got the jump on us, tied us up and Tyrese happily beat the shit out of me. Otis and Tyrese were bound and determined to find the son of a bitch who ratted them out. Grace gave Otis the death stare and refused to talk. I used my charming smartassed snark to avoid telling them. In frustration, Otis hit Grace with a right hook to her cheek and I went off._ **

****

**_‘Does it feel good to hit a woman? You get off on punching her like that?’_ **

****

**_‘Well, look at that.  We got ourselves a knight,’ Otis says to me._ **

****

**_‘A knight,’ Tyrese asked his brother and glaring at him with a “what-the-fuck” look._ **

****

**_‘Yeah, a knight. Y’know protecting his lady, chivalry and all that. So you a knight, Detective?’ Otis asked egged me on, hoping I’d cave._ **

****

**_I told him to shut the fuck up and I became Tyrese’s punching bag. I fell over bound to a chair and a piece of paper fell out of my pocket.  He took a glance at it hoping it was the informant’s number.  Instead, it was a photo of an ultrasound – Gracie’s ultrasound,”_** Danny grimaced at the thought.

****

          Now it all made sense – who Gracie was named after and the importance of her name.  Gracie was Grace’s namesake. It went a long way to show how special both of them were to Danny. Gracie represented a woman who shared a strong bond of friendship with Danny.  Danny’s story wasn’t sounding like it was going to end well as Steve continued to listen.

 

**_“Otis tipped my chair back up. ‘Well, well looks like our detective here is going to be a Daddy. It’d be sad for your baby to not have a Daddy just because you wouldn’t give us a name.’_ **

****

**_As much as it scared me that I might not be around to see Rachel or our baby, I couldn’t give up the one witness who could put this scumbag away. He crumpled up Gracie’s ultrasound photo and threw it back at me._ **

****

**_‘Maybe if we strip the knight of his armor, his honor and his chivalry, he might just cooperate.’_ **

****

**_In that instant, he pulled a gun and put two slugs into Grace’s chest.    I turned to look at Grace who was staring at her chest in shock, fading quickly as she muttered my name.  Her head fell off to one side at an odd angle. I lost it, standing up in my chair, trying to leap out at him and threatening to kill him. Blind rage and adrenaline were the only things fueling me then. I glared at him and threw everything into my last bluff._ **

****

**_‘The whole New York Police Force knows we’re here and are on the way to arrest your asses.’_ **

****

**_He wasn’t buying it and motioned his brother over. His thug of a brother came toward me carrying an ax and threatened to torture me by chopping one finger off at a time. From a distance, I heard sirens wailing. It sounded like an entire force of patrol cars and emergency vehicles heading towards us. The brothers were distracted by the sounds. I reached out, grabbed the ax, freed myself and pulled my gun on Otis. I shot what felt like half a clip of bullets at him as I saw him crash to the ground.  I rolled on the ground and shot the other half of the clip at Tyrese watching him fall head first onto the cement floor.  I ran out of the slaughterhouse in time to see multiple squad cars speeding past me as I tried to get help for Grace. I knew in my heart that she was already gone, but I still needed to help her somehow.  When I looked up to see where the squad cars were all headed, I saw smoke billowing out of the Twin Towers downtown.”_ **

 

Steve looked at Danny with compassion in his eyes.  “It was September 11, 2001, wasn’t it,” Steve asked gently.

 

Unable to move, Danny gave Steve a grim tight-lipped frown. “Yes, it was,”Danny said quietly.

 Suddenly, Danny’s critical and angry comments earlier in the car regarding the safety of today’s world for Grace and other children of her generation made sense to Steve.  He had unknowingly unleashed more grief, fear and anxiety for Danny in what was a critical and life threatening situation. “I’m sorry, Danno. Sorry for ever having you finish the story.”

 

“It’s okay, Babe…you had no idea where the story was headed,” Danny said, his voice trembled.

 

“Grace lives on in Gracie. You know that right, Danno?” Steve asked thoughtfully.

“Yeah, Babe, I know. That’s one of the reasons why I have to keep her safe,” Danny replied, “in honor and memory of Grace. Grace Adams, my friend and partner.”

 

Steve stared at Danny; his face showing compassion and reflecting all the things he could not say.

 

Suddenly, the bomb started beeping louder and faster. The red warning light was flickering.

Steve and Danny braced for the inevitable.

 

“Get out of here, Steve,” Danny warned.

 

Steve held his ground and Danny gave him the most intense ‘Thousand Yard Stare;’ something Danny has never done in all the time Steve has known him.  Danny meant business with such fierce determination that there was no room for negotiation.

 

“You have to take care of Gracie for me. Tell Gracie, ‘Danno loves her,’” Danny’s intense stare began to melt and his voice became quieter nearly begging Steve to be there for Grace.  Danny’s request went so far to illustrate just how much Steve meant to Danny and the degree to which Danny trusted him.  Danny trusted him with his most precious treasure, Grace, someone he valued more than himself - more than life itself. 

 

Despite Danny’s intensity and seriousness, Steve was not going to honor his request. “No, Danny, you do that yourself.  Remember Danno’s 100% guarantee? You have to stick around to take her to the father/daughter dance.”    Steve was too preoccupied in the moment to realize the significance of Danny’s request; of how much he meant to Danny and how much he trusted him.  If he had given the statement any attention at all, he would have seen the strong possibility that Danny was in love with him. 

 

“C’mon, Steve, please you have to do this for me.  I need you to be there for Gracie,” Danny was pleading Steve - his voice shaking and on the verge of tears.

 

“Rachel and Stan will see to it that Grace is well taken care of.  Don’t worry about her.  She will be fine.  She doesn’t need me to take care of her, but I need you, Danno,” Steve confessed, “I can’t be without you.”  Steve looked Danny straight in the eye.  His look was tortured and vulnerable.

 

Both of them stood staring at each other as time seemed to stand still.  Then, the beeping stopped.  Danny broke their gaze to see that the red light was off.

 

“All clear,” the bomb specialist said. 

 

“All clear as in all clear,” Danny asked. “All clear like I can move all clear?”

 

“Yes, Detective.  It’s over.  You can move now.”

 

Danny bent over, placing his hands on his knees, letting out a huge breath, and taking in more breaths to calm himself.  “Whew.  That was close. Too close,” Danny let out a very uncharacteristic high pitched nervous laugh.  As he slowly stood up, he looked at Steve.  Both slowly walked toward each other, embracing tightly.  After a brief, but heartfelt tight hug, Danny let go to look at Steve’s face. 

Both had tears in their eyes.  “Thanks for sticking around.”

 

Steve looked relieved. “You’d do the same for me.” 

“Yeah.  Well, I’d love to stick around and invite you out for a few beers, but I gotta go,” Danny said guiltily.

 

“I know. Grace. Go on, go.  You don’t want to be late,” Steve said.

 

Danny turned around and jogged toward the car, stopping briefly to thank the bomb tech for defusing the bomb.  Steve watched as Danny jumped into the Camaro, backed it around and took off. 

 

Steve stood there for a moment, watching Danny drive away.  Then, he slowly made his way to the Silverado.

**Author's Note:**

> The second part will be coming up shortly...
> 
> Stay tuned!


End file.
